


Here for you, next year too

by MaJe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: With Karasuno's last match over, Yamaguchi realizes that Karasuno will change completely.Day 1 of EnnoYama week (Free day)





	Here for you, next year too

Tadashi looked down at the uniform he was wearing, his fingers following the number. Now that Karasuno’s last match was over, they were putting the uniforms away until next year. It felt strange, knowing that the following year he wouldn’t wear the same number anymore. That no one would wear the same number anymore. The third years wouldn’t be here anymore, there would be new members. Karasuno would be different and Tadashi didn’t know how to feel about that.

Around him, everyone was changing out of their uniform, chatting among themselves, making plans to eat somewhere on the way home. Tadashi was too lost in his thought to realize that he was the only one not taking part in the discussion.

“Is something wrong?”

The sudden voice startled him, and he turned around to see his boyfriend, already in his school uniform. Chikara looked worried, and it was then that Tadashi realized that everyone else was starting to leave.

“Oh, sorry,” he turned around and pulled his shirt off. “I was kind of lost in my thoughts.”

Thinking about it again, Tadashi didn’t know if he felt embarrassed or dumb. He was worrying over a number, after all… Next to him, Chikara was leaning against the lockers, waiting for him to finish changing.

“You looked kind of… conflicted, maybe?” his boyfriend started, pausing to find his words. “Or maybe something more complex, I don’t know, but it looked like something was bothering you.”

“Bother is a big word…” he muttered while buttoning his shirt. “It’s kind of dumb really… It just felt strange knowing I wouldn’t wear the same number anymore…”

Tadashi dumped his uniform with the others. Chikara was waiting for him to lock up after them, and they left the changing room together. They walked side by side, their hands brushing.

“That’s not dumb, I feel strange when I think about next year too.”

The boy openly groaned at that. “Next year you’ll be the captain, Chika. You don’t feel strange, you feel nervous.”

“Hey, don’t dismiss my feelings!” Chikara playfully bumped their shoulders together, a smile on his face. But it faded quickly, and he interlocked his pinky with Tadashi’s. “Still, I know what you feel, kind of… You feel like your place in the team will change.”

He nodded, and let out a long sigh.

“I know I’ll still be a pinch server, but Kinoshita’s jump float serve is really good too, and what if we have a new first year with an amazing serve? I…” He bit his lips, not knowing if he should continue or not. “... I want to be useful to Karasuno next year too.”

Chikara grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I know you’ll be. You’re always working so hard.”

The silence stretched between them after that. Tadashi could hear the unspoken unlike me, knew that the time Chikara left the team bothered him, and that was one of the reasons he didn’t feel fit to be the next captain. That, and his admiration for Daichi. But it didn’t feel like his place to reassure his boyfriend, not now when it could be seen as if he forced himself to say it as an exchange for Chikara’s compliment.

In the distance, they could see the team crowding in front of a small restaurant. They still had a few minutes before they caught up with them, and even if he couldn’t reassure him, there was something else Tadashi could say to his boyfriend.

“We’re both worried about next year but I’ll be there for you so…” he squeezed Chikara’s hand and ignored his growing blush to smile at him. “Let’s do our best, together.”

Tadashi glanced at Chikara, but he was looking away to hide his blush.

“I’ll be there for you too,” he whispered just before they caught up with Karasuno. This put a smile on Tadashi’s face, and they let go of each other’s hands. Right this moment, he felt lucky to have a boyfriend like Chikara, who understood him and helped him go forward. He was ready for whatever next year would throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's June 12th I couldn't not make a reference to their jersey number.


End file.
